


First Date

by Rubyhunny



Series: Wonder Twins [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Morgan giving Reid the Talk, origins of The List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyhunny/pseuds/Rubyhunny
Summary: Penelope and Spencer go on their first date, get busy, and make a list.





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in the middle of a few more one shots in the Wonder Twins universe. I'm not promising anything but if you have any requests let me know.
> 
> Also, this is part of the Wonder Twins universe and it's probably necessary to have read at least Sound Reasoning before reading this.

Nothing changes.

Seriously, nothing changes.

They still have two little ones to look after. They still cuddle when they get the chance. Spencer still goes to work in the morning and most nights he comes home to them. They still don’t have sex.

There are little moments though. Stolen but mostly chaste kisses, caresses and little touches that set Penelope’s skin on fire. 

They make out from time to time.

The biggest thing though is the look in Spencer’s eyes when he sees her. Penelope doesn’t know what to call it. It’s a cross between I want to jump your bones and I would jump in front of a bullet for you. It is, simply put, the most intense thing she has ever seen. 

One night, three or four months after they decided to get together, Penelope thinks to herself that maybe the reason they haven’t done anything is that she has been waiting for her baby daddy to make the first move and said baby daddy has no idea how to make that move.

She knows that it isn’t the entire story, because part of the story is that up until two weeks ago Penelope still routinely had poop on some part of her body no matter the time of day and she often didn’t know where that poop was and well, it is damn hard to feel sexy with mystery shit on your body even if you are Penelope Garcia. But that reason is gone and Penelope is horny for the first time in months and Spencer not wanting to make the first move is really the only problem she has any hope of fixing in the near future. 

It’s almost like Penelope deciding to fuck her boyfriend is a beacon in the night that all the moth-like profilers feel a compulsion to fly into. 

Penelope knows this because within an hour of making the decision to be topless when Spencer got home from the office that night Derek called. He asked her to lunch and when she said no his voice jumped an octave and he said, “Damn, is this happening already?”

“Is what happening already?” She responds confused.

There’s some shuffling in the background, like Derek is walking and then the background noise stops and Derek says, “You want to sleep with Reid!”

Penelope rolls her eyes and says, “First of all he is my boyfriend. In fact, we have two children, a mortgage, and a vacation to New York planned together. Secondly, we have already slept together, and thirdly none of this is any of your business.”

Derek sighs as she starts to get angry and answers, “Yes, he is your boyfriend. And yes you have slept in the same bed, princess, but sex is different and I know for a fact that you have not had sex with Reid. Also, my business or not I’ll be damned if I stay outta this.”

Penelope huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Now mama, I know your style and I know it’s been a while,” Derek is cut off by Penelope’s snort, “So all I’m gonna say is that you should talk to Pretty Boy first. Don’t just ambush him when he walks through the door baby girl. It would work because the kid is head over heels for you but it would hurt your relationship in the end.”

Penelope takes some time, thinks it over, and realizes that once again Derek Morgan is right. 

In fact, the more she thinks about it, the more she tries to picture the talk in her head, the more she realizes she doesn’t know. She assumes that he is not a virgin because well, he’s 37, and no one kisses the way he does without practice. In truth though, she doesn’t know if he is or not. She doesn’t know any of his romantic history other than Maeve and she sure as shit hasn’t laid hers out for him either. 

And then, well, a plan comes together.

CMCMCM

The first sign that something weird is going on is that as Derek is driving him home, out of the blue, he says, “You do know how condoms work right?”

Spencer snorts his coffee through his nose. 

“What?” He asks when death is no longer imminent.

Derek doesn’t even have the good grace to look ashamed. Instead he shakes his head, smiles, and says, “Look kid, you and baby girl are getting closer to doing the do and I just want to make sure you know what you’re getting into. As much as I love the wonder twins I don’t think you’re ready for number three.”

Spencer rolls his eyes, “I am a genius and even if I weren’t Penelope is extremely amazing and knows what she’s doing.”

“Yeah kid, I know...” Derek trails off.

“But,” Spencer prompts.

“But as amazing and fantastic, and intelligent as your girl is this isn’t something that should fall only on her. You are part of the relationship and trust me when I say that in the heat of the moment two heads being mindful is better than one.”

Spencer rolls his eyes again.

The second sign is that when they pull up to the house Dave’s SUV is in the driveway. Dave had taken a half day to get a physical so it isn’t unheard of that he would stop by to see Penelope and the kids but him walking out with both carrier’s in his hand, and no Penelope in sight is. Penelope hadn’t said anything about plans tonight. Certainly not plans that involved letting someone else take the kids without one of them.

Spencer goes to say something to Derek only to find that he’s already pulled out of the driveway and is halfway down the street. 

Dave for his part doesn’t say anything to Spencer though he does smile and wave as he walks over to set the carriers on the ground next to the SUV. He opens the door and clicks Alfie into one of the bases he keeps in his vehicle before closing the door and walking around to do the same for Bridget.

Spencer yells out, “What’s going on?” As he approaches the car.

Dave smiles and says, “Hey kid. The wonder twins and I have a great night planned. We’re going to watch some Sportscenter, read a few fairytales, drink a few bottles, and maybe try some ice cream mommy doesn’t need to know about. Then we’re going to bed early. I’m thinking we may go to the park in the morning.”

Spencer’s body language must change because Dave holds his hands up nonthreateningly and reassures, “I won’t be alone. Hotch is bringing Jack over later to help out.”

“But, all night? Why didn’t Penelope say anything?” Spencer asks.

Dave shrugs his shoulders, smirks, and answers, “Sometimes mommy and daddy need some alone time. And hey, if it gets me more grandchildren I’m more than happy to watch Sportscenter with Bridget and Alfie whenever you would like.”

Spencer rolls his eyes as Dave gets into the driver’s seat, closes the door and rolls down the window. As he’s pulling the SUV out of the driveway he yells, “Have fun tonight kiddo!” With a look Spencer can only describe as devious.

The third sign is that when he walks in he doesn’t find his girlfriend in the kitchen sneaking a cookie, doing laundry, or sitting on the sofa knitting. Instead she’s walking down the stairs. And he has to stop and gulp because she looks like an angel. 

She’s wearing a red dress with white polka dots and big necklace. Apparently, she got her hair done because while it was blonde this morning it’s now light red and done in a way that makes her look like a burst of energy. 

His eyes are drawn to her shoes, big blue heels like the ones she wore before she got pregnant. He also notices that her legs are freshly shaved. She catches him starring and smirks. He blushes but stares her in the eye. She is his girlfriend after all and she doesn’t seem upset by his starring. 

If anything it delights her. 

She walks down the last step and puts her arms around him. Leans up to kiss him and then says, “I take it you likey doctor wonderful?”

He swallows and answers, “Very much so.”

“Good. Now we have a full evening planned,” She explains, arms still around him, before she leans up to kiss him.

“What kind of night?”

“Well I thought it was finally time we went on our first date.”

Spencer laughs a little, “Penelope we’ve been on dates.”

“No, Mr. Sexy Face, we have not. We have been to family gatherings, we’ve been out as a family, and as parents, we’ve hung out and gotten together as friends. But we have not gone on a real date. And I want a real date. I want dinner at a nice place, a walk in the park, and star gazing. I want you to pull out chairs, and to give me your jacket when I get cold. I want to hold hands and if you’re good maybe run my foot up your leg under the table. I want you to tell me stories about the constellation names. And when all is said and done, I want to come home and take you stairs and see how much as a genius you really are.”

At this point she’s whispering in his ear and he gulps. He takes a chance and says, “You know we’ve done everything else out of order. We could start at the end and eat under the stars.”

Penelope smiles brightly and sinfully as she answers, “I always knew you were smart. But, as good of a plan as that is; I want a story I can tell our grandchildren when they ask about our first date.”

Spencer nods, “Well then I guess I should go change. I wish I had known. I would have gotten you something.”

“Next time genius.”

CMCMCM

The ride to the restaurant is normal. They talk about domestic things like how Alfie’s not eating as much as Bridget, and what the plan is for Penelope to go back to work. Spencer rats Dave out on plan to feed the wonder twins ice cream but neither one of them is all that upset about it, that’s what grandparents are for right?

This continues right up until the server takes their orders and Penelope finally says, “So I think we should put a few guiding values in place for tonight.”

Spencer nods, “Like what?”

“Well, like we can call and check in once tonight, at 10, but other than that no kid talk. You are not daddy and I am not mommy unless we get an emergency call.”

“Sounds interesting.”

“Number 2, no work talk. We are not co workers here. We are friends, and people on a first date.”

“Alright.”

“So, tell me something about you that I don’t know.”

“Well, I’ve been arrested,” Spence starts and Penelope gasps.

“What?”

“Well, I mean they dropped the charges but yeah. I was driving too fast and got pulled over.”

“They arrested you over speeding?”

“Well I was doing 110 miles per hour in a 65 and I didn’t have a license. I was only 13.”

Penelope smiles and laughs, “Of course you were.”

They continue this way through the salads, soups, and entrees, right into the deserts when Penelope asks, “So, past lovers?”

“Well, I suppose you could say that my first date was with you. At the Redskins game,” He starts and Penelope grins at him.

“Of course, you know about Maeve. There were a few others. Random dates I guess. Derek really tried to set me up for while after the Redskins game. JJ too, I think she felt bad. None of them ever went further than a single date and a kiss goodnight. Of course, I made out with Lila Archer and talked to a bartender named Austin for a while. But it didn’t go anywhere. That’s it really.”

“What about sex?” Penelope asks boldly.

“I mean, no full on intercourse but I have given and gotten oral sex before,” He says in a matter of fact way.

“Oh really?” Penelope asks intrigued.

“Promise you won’t be mad?” He asks looking a tiny bit nervous but mostly mischievous. 

“Why would I…Oh is it someone we know? Is it someone on the team?” She doesn’t look angry so much as she’s trying to solve a puzzle.

“Not anyone currently on the team, and you can rule out the men.” He offers.

“Well I know it wasn’t Tara, Blake, Kate, or Emily. Tara was engaged, and Kate was married. So was Blake and she was a mentor. Emily would have told me. Oh my goodness was it Jordan?”

Spencer laughs, “No. It was Ashley.”

“Seaver?” Penelope asks in shock.

“The one in same. It was, well, it was really weird and after she just stopped talking to me like she was disgusted with me.”

“Yeah, well, she was weird,” Penelope offers.

Spencer shrugs, not arguing the point.

“Well, I mean you know most of mine too. My first was Toby Bradshaw in the 11th grade. It was awkward but not unpleasant. Then I got with Shane. You know how that went. I was single for a while, until Kevin. Again, you know all about that. There were a few one or two nighters both before and after Kevin. Then of course Sam. Who is set to be followed by you.”

Spencer smiles and tries not to jump as she makes good on her promise to run her foot up his leg.

CMCMCM

Once dinner is done and paid for they make their way to the park near the planetarium. They do shows every Friday night if the sky is clear enough and it looks like it will be tonight. They’re walking hand in hand when the alarm goes off and Penelope pulls out her phone to call Dave.

Hotch answers, clearly half asleep, and tells them that the kids are fine and that Alfie hates ice cream while Bridget seems to think chocolate is amazing. 

CMCMCM

Their walk continues for another twenty minutes, during which Spencer tells her all about the stars and their names and origins. True to her thoughts she does get cold and he does give her his jacket. It’s as sweet as she thought it would be and she wonders if telling him exactly what she wanted from tonight isn’t the best decision she’s ever made.

There’s a moment when they are standing there, arms linked, and Penelope shivers through his jacket that Spencer looks at her and smiles. That’s all it takes for her to lean into him and whisper, “Wanna get outta here?”

It’s funny how wide his eyes get as he nods and steers her back to the car, saying, “If you really want to see the show; I’ll bring you next week.”

“It’s okay. You always give me what I want,” Penelope shrugs and smirks at him.

When they get to the car Spencer goes to the passenger side and opens her door, before moving to get in the driver’s side door. 

Quite frankly she super flattered. It takes a lot to get Spencer behind the wheel.

Fortunately, they do not reach 110 MPH on the way home. 

CMCMCM

It’s not like the movies. They don’t come tumbling in, losing clothes as they go. No one’s underwear ends up thrown over the lamp.

Instead they walk in, close and lock the door, and set about their routines. Spencer checks the doors and windows and then sets the alarm while Penelope goes to clean up.

Eventually Spencer ends up sitting on the bed next to Penelope, who has changed into a robe. It isn’t her normal pink fluffy robe, instead it’s purple satin and shows all of her cleavage. Spencer gulps.

Penelope smiles at him, reaches down to untie the robe revealing her naked self. Spencer’s eyes grow two sizes and then he grabs her and kisses her roughly. He groans into her mouth and she smiles. 

Spencer pushes a little, and then a little more until Penelope takes the hint and lays down. Spencer leans over her. His mouth is still on hers, but his hands seem not to know where to go so Penelope reaches out to guide him home.

“You can touch Spence. There’s not a lot I’m not game for. Well, I’d rather not go too rough tonight, things aren’t completely normal yet, but if that’s something you what we could work for it. But really whatever you want. Go for it! If I don’t like it I’ll tell you.”

He groans and squeezes her gently as he responds, “We’ll be gentle tonight but if you’re serious about the range maybe we should talk later.”

She nods emphatically and moves her hands to grab at his undershirt. They stop briefly to awkwardly pull his shirt off, getting it caught on his face. They both laugh and Spencer stops to kiss her on the forehead. 

Penelope moves to kiss him on the mouth and says, “Take off your pants, but not your underwear.”

He nods and does as she asks and when he sits back down Penelope moves to straddle him. 

“I’ll make you a deal 187. You lay here. You touch whatever you want to touch, and I’ll do the heavy lifting this time. It’s better for me to be on top this first time anyway. That way I can control it more.”

He nods and stares at her like she’s the best thing to ever happen to him. Though, to be fair her boobs are in face. It would be next to impossible for him to think otherwise.

She smirks and leans down to kiss along his jaw and neck on to his chest. His hips thrust into the space between them without his permission and he groans as they make contact ever so briefly. 

Penelope smiles while she gives in and moves her hand to cup him through his underwear and the sound that escapes him is one she has never heard before. 

“Oh honey, just wait,” Penelope smiles and moves to rip his boxers off of him and then leans back up. She grabs his hand and moves it between her legs. She guides him to her clit and groans.

“Next time I’ll suck you off, I don’t have a gag reflux you know.” 

He groans again, “Penelope, you are amazing.”

“We have all the time in the world you know,” She responses with a smirk.

Spencer gasps out. He really is a quick learner because he reads her well enough to give her what she wants.

Eventually she reaches over and grabs a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside table. She hands him the condom and squeezes a finger of lube on her hand. She reaches down to use the lube on herself, making sure to give him a show. She takes two fingers and thrusts them inside her, slowly, stopping to rub her clit. Penelope lets out a groan that makes Spencer gulp in response.

“Penelope, please,” Spencer gasps.

“Oh sweet cheeks, you ain’t seen nothing yet,” Penelope smirks as she reaches down to help him smooth the condom down. Once he has the condom on she puts her hand on him and moves back and forth.

“You ready?” She asks as she moves above him. 

He nods and makes eye contact with her while she sinks onto him.

He makes a strange noise and she smiles at the look on his face as she starts to move up and down. Spencer gets with the program quickly and starts meeting her thrusts. He’s obviously unpracticed, and it’s over quickly.

He lays there for a moment after and breathes. He smiles at her and rolls them over. Then he’s kissing down her stomach, running his hands over her hips and making her shiver.

“Tell me if you don’t like it,” He whispers as he moves in on her.

She nods as his mouth moves to take her clit into his mouth. He sucks and nips quickly and efficiently until lightening moves through her veins. He kisses the inside of her thighs before moving to smirk at her.

He doesn’t ask how it was like a lot of guys would instead he just moves up the bed to hold her, still in her satin robe. His hands move up and down her sides and she just smiles. Eventually they dispose of the condom and clean up the bed. 

“You really are a genius 187,” Penelope whispers into the air as start to drift off. His arms are around her, running up and down her arm and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“Penelope, you are the smartest, most wonderful person I have ever met,” He says as he smiles down at her.

In response she moves her hand to sit on his lower stomach and puts her mouth to his ear to say, “You just want round two. Well, wake me when you’re ready.”

“You keep doing that and it won’t take long.”

CMCMCM

The next morning, laying in afterglow, as they waited on Dave to drop the kids off Spencer looks at Penelope says, “So about that range we talked about. I have a list of things I’d like to try if you’re up for it.”

“Oh lover boy am I up for it? I have a list too!”


End file.
